


Kindness can go a long way

by Bilbosama



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, alternate ending in chapter 2, backdated work, broken-hearted au, execution attempt, kingmaker telepathy in bold text, lofty can change into his dragon form whenever he wants because I say so, marked complete between updates, mention of being eaten by a kingmaker as an execution method, nnk2 part of story starts between hydropolis and broadleaf, one shot collection centered around au, originally part of the big dang nnk2 collection until april 8 2020, pretty much just smushing two games together and hoping for the best, shadar technically counts as the horned one's minion, uhhhhh I'll think of a better title eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Evermore was known for its kind hearted ruler. That was before Shadar came to visit.
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of Stick to the Script and Other Stories until I decided to move it out for organization purposes. And also because I got a few more ideas surrounding this au and wanted them all in one place without cluttering everything. So...yeah.
> 
> Original notes: _So I saw fanart on tumblr by mooshkamoogle involving how Evan would be like if broken hearts were also a thing in NNK2 and he was missing Kindness. Somehow this spawned the urge to write a scene in that AU._
> 
> _Since then, I've been getting some ideas/rules for this particular take on the AU:_
> 
> _1\. If a ruler is broken hearted, this will affect the Kingmaker through the Kingsbond_
> 
> _2\. Doloran and Shadar are the antagonists but they don't work together outside of 'I already called dibs on that guy go away.' Shadar is actually tainted with the Horned One's power so he usually doesn't interfere with Doloran's plans._
> 
> _~~3\. idk either Oliver is from a different time period or he's not from the same world as Roland because he would definitely be aware of the nuclear war happening around him and the fact that President Crane is presumed dead.~~_
> 
> _(update 4/8/2020: I've decided that they're from different worlds because why the heck not)_
> 
> _4\. Shy Pirate Guy Who I Forgot His Name Again is holding the extra Kindness to save the day_
> 
> _Personally, I'm happy what I got so this AU is done. Mooskamoogle has posted their own story about the AU called Loss Of One's Heart here on AO3 if you want more of it. :D_
> 
> _Originally posted on tumblr on September 1, 2018_
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch or Ni No Kuni 2: Revenant Kingdom. The Ni No Kuni series belongs to Level-5 and Bandai Namco. This work is only permitted to be hosted on fanfiction.net (under the username bilbo-sama), archive of our own (bilbosama), tumblr (bilbosama), and dreamwidth (bilbosama). If this work appears on sites or apps I did not list above, it has been done so without my permission.

There was something wrong about the Kingdom of Evermore, Oliver noted. The town within the kingdom, for one, had a timid feel to it. The citizens seem fearful and all speak in whispers. Any attempts to ask directions to the castle revealed nothing.

"Ye sure ye want to go there?" asked a ruffian-looking man, "No swab who is given audience to His Majesty ever comes back."

"I just want to help," said Oliver nervously.

In the end, a red haired girl dressed like some of the sky pirates approached him.

"His Majesty has heard news of your arrival," she said solemnly, "I came to escort you to the castle." She sounded regretful about it.

"Thanks! I'm Oliver, by the way."

"He's the Pure-Hearted One!" added Mr. Drippy.

Hope flickered in the girl's eyes before she schooled her face into a more neutral expression, "I see. Come, it's this way."

The boy and the fairy followed her past a fish market where several Grimalkin with Dellian accents stopped and whispered as the strange pair followed the War Minister's daughter.

No one believed they would return from the castle alive.

The castle interior oozed with an atmosphere that seemed even worse than in the town. It felt…malevolent and hostile. The few guards and servants the foreign duo saw seemed timid or just sized them up to see if they would make a good fight before dismissing the thought. Oliver would feel both relief and insulted in those instances. It was a weird feeling to have.

A man in a blue long coat intercepted the girl escorting Oliver and Mr. Drippy on the way to the throne room. His brown eyes were bordered by stress lines and dark bags from a lack of sleep.

"You stayed up late again, Roland?" said the girl.

"It…" Roland eyed the newcomers, "it was necessary."

"Of course," nodded the pirate girl, "you have a busy job."

"I do," agreed Roland vaguely before waving a hand at Oliver, "So who is this?"

"He claims to be the Pure-Hearted One."

Roland looked surprised and hopeful before he looked resigned. "Not for long, I'm guessing."

"What's that supposed to flipping mean?" demanded Mr. Drippy.

"You'll see soon enough," replied Roland tiredly, "give your father my regards, Tani. Now, if you excuse me…" He hurried off to the side of the hallway to a room that resembled an office. He closed the door with an ominous click.

When they at last arrived to the throne room, a boy around Oliver's age but with some Grimalkin features sat waiting on the throne. His eyes were a murky blue and his blond hair was stringy.

"Tani, what took you so long?" he demanded in a frustrated tone.

"They were a long ways away from the castle itself," answered Tani neutrally even though she radiated the need to roll her eyes at her King.

"Fine," hissed the king. "You may go."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she curtsied and flashed Oliver a regretful look before she strode out of the throne room.

"So," began His Majesty coldly, "who are you and why should I care if you die in my Kingmaker's jaws?"


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes: _Got the urge to try and resolve things in the Broken-Hearted AU. Also included is the Doloran ending because why wouldn't he yoink Evan's Kingsbond in this scenario?_
> 
> _Quick notes:_
> 
> _1\. I've set Oliver's visit to post-Hydropolis but I have no explanation as to why Lofty is a dragon this early. Why not I guess._
> 
> _2\. Figured that if a ruler is linked to a Kingmaker, then if one of them is broken hearted then so is the other. If the Kingsbond is left intact, then both can sense what the other is feeling. And usually only the ruler gets the bold text thrown at them but Lofty's origins kind of throws off the rules a bit. And that's all the Kingsbond lore I'm allowing for this AU._
> 
> _3\. I have a couple of other ideas for this AU. I'll do a drabble collection later._
> 
> _4\. [Speech] indicates Fairy Language is being spoken. At first it was going to be just Google Translate!Welsh but I ultimately decided against it._
> 
> _First 180-300 or so words were posted on tumblr on November 1, 2018._

Oliver could vaguely hear someone shouting his name.

"Ollie-boy! C'mon Oliver! Wake up!" Oliver grumbled at this. Can't whoever is doing that let him sleep?

The same person shouting near him was now speaking in a strange language.

"[What possessed you to become a kingmaker? Have you forgotten what is needed to make one?]"

A new voice rumbled through Oliver's head.

**[I did not. I made my choice.]**

"I dunno what that means," complained Oliver sleepily. He can feel something pressing on his back. His mind felt foggy.

"Ollie-boy! You're awake!" the first voice sounded relieved before it became nervous, "Er...you should probably keep youer eyes closed."

"Why?" Oliver attempted to brush hair away from his face but his arm wouldn't respond. In fact, it was being held in place by something coarse. Like rope.

His eyes flew open. He was in a chamber of some sort. It was barely lit so he could not perceive any precise details of his surroundings. But he heard rope creaking and he couldn't register anything under his feet. He found that his legs were free and dangling in the air.

"Jeepers," he said.

"You opened youer eyes, didn't you?" sighed the voice behind him. The fog in his mind cleared and he recognized that it was Mr. Drippy tied to Oliver's back. How did this happen? "Alright, then don't look down!"

 **Let him see me, Drippy,** demanded the voice in Oliver's head. It was accompanied by a loud hiss below them.

Reluctantly, Oliver looked down.

A dragon's face was looking back at him. Its eyes glowed with malevolence.

It looked hungry.

"Um, hello," squeaked Oliver as instinct demanded he get out of this situation right now. He now recalled that the last thing he did was detecting an abundance of kindness from an incredibly nervous sky pirate. The man was surprised when Oliver asked if he could share it with the King.

"I-if it'll bring b-back the lad we swore t-to follow," he stammered before he took a deep calming breath and he suddenly became determined, "I'll do it."

"Huh, that bloomin' tickled," the pirate reported after the Take Heart spell was cast.

Oliver and Mr. Drippy were on their way back to the castle when they suddenly felt tired...

 **So you're the Pure Hearted One,** said the dragon, shaking Oliver out of his thoughts, **destined to save the flippin' world and all that.**

"Can't you just let us go?" asked Oliver.

 **Why should I? Whoever upsets my King shall face my judgement,** growled the dragon.

"But we haven't done flipping anything to upset him, Lofty!" yelped Mr. Drippy.

 **You accused him of bein' unworthy as a King,** hissed the dragon known as Lofty, **that he does not fulfill all the flippin' requirements.**

"He's missing a piece of his heart!" explained Oliver, "its causing his people to suffer!"

 **His subjects will get used to it in time,** dismissed Lofty.

"Aren't you a flipping Kingmaker?" scolded Mr. Drippy as he tried to struggle out of the ropes, "I thought you guys were supposed to make judgement if your King is found wanting by their citizens?"

 **Our Kingsbond is intact,** pointed out Lofty, **what he feels...I feel. And we feel we must unite the world in any means possible.**

"Oh flipping no," groaned Mr. Drippy.

"What's wrong?" Oliver felt the fairy sag in despair.

"Do you remember what I told you about Kingsbonds? They link the ruler's and the Kingmaker's souls together. If the bond is strong enough, they can flippin' feel what the other is feeling and whatnot. If one is heart broken..."

"Then so is the other?" guessed Oliver, "jeepers, how do you restore a Kingmaker's broken heart?"

"Lucky for us, its King Evan who is heart broken so if we fix that, then Lofty will get better."

 **Why would you try to fix us, mun?** scoffed Lofty, **we're flippin' fine the way we are. It's freeing.**

"If I may be so bold" called a new voice above all of them. They all looked up to see a blond haired man in a purple coat adjusting his glasses as he looked down from a hidden alcove, "but wouldn't this make you two vulnerable to Doloran as well?"

"He's still around?" grumbled Mr. Drippy, "I thought the bugger gave up like four hundred years ago."

**He did not.**

"Whose Doloran?" asked Oliver as he tried to struggle against his bonds.

"We'll tell you later," said the blond man as he summoned a lance that hovered by his side. Without warning, the lance sliced the rope that was suspending the boy and the fairy in the air.

 **Ah, thank you, mun,** said the dragon as the two prisoners screamed once gravity took over, **Less work for me.**

But before the two can get any closer, they were yanked upwards to the man who was deep in concentration and didn't release them from his magic until they were safely in a tunnel that lead to the chamber they were just in.

The dragon screamed in rage in their minds, **YOU FLIPPIN' DID IT AGAIN! WHY MUST YOU UNDERMINE HIS MAJESTY'S ORDERS?**

"Because he's not in his right mind!" shouted Tani as she got closer to the group. She stayed a good distance away from them and Oliver realized it was probably to stay out of Lofty's telepathic range judging from how the dragon roared in rage in his head. "Oh good, you got them out of there, Leander."

"We need to move quickly," frowned the man now known as Leander, "before he sends word to Evan."

 **Already did that, mun,** taunted Lofty. **  
**

"Then what are we doing standing around here?" flailed Mr. Drippy, "Let's flipping go!"

They all ran down the tunnel, knowing they don't have much time before the guards most loyal to the King arrive.

The group at last spotted the end of the tunnel and found themselves within a great garden. There was a scrape of concrete and Oliver turned to watch as the secret entrance to Lofty's chambers sealed itself. He looked around and found that to their left was a small shrine. A Merfolk girl glanced at them before she hastily scrambled inside the shrine.

"Where are we?" asked Oliver.

"We're in the Evermoria Gardens, close to the Kingmaker's Cathedral," explained Leander, "Now, we need to move forward before the elite guard finds us here."

"Too late," said a resigned voice. They all turned and saw a frowning dog folk woman dressed in warrior robes.

"Ah, Min Ti," Leander calmly adjusted his glasses, "how do you do?"

"I must bring you to His Majesty, as ordered by the Minister of War," explained Min Ti, "please do not resist. My men have you surrounded."

"I don't see them, mun," Mr. Drippy quickly looked around.

"I hope not," Min Ti beckoned her new captives to follow her, "I only choose the best snipers."

* * *

"I am disappointed in you Tani," glared King Evan once the captives entered the throne room, "Leander, I can understand his meddling...but you. You and your father have stood with me since the beginning. Why are you undermining me now?"

"Because I miss the old Evan!" growled Tani, "the Evan I know wouldn't stand for this! He would never treat his people this way! You're making yourself a big target for Doloran!"

"This kingdom is too drenched in light for the likes of him," huffed the King before he lazily called his sword from his arms band. He raised it to eye level and he seemed to contemplate something before he suddenly rushed towards Tani.

"Stop it!" Evan paused as a blast of ice magic nearly collided with him. His inhuman hiss became a growl as the source refused to lower his wand.

"How dare you interfere," he said.

"She's your friend!" argued Oliver, "she has done nothing wrong!"

"Yes she has!"

"Tani..." Oliver then got an idea that he knew was a bad one but it will keep the King's wrath away from her, "she only did it because I used a spell on her!"

"What," said Mr. Drippy flatly.

"Fascinating," opined Leander.

"You did _what?_ " this revelation enraged King Evan.

"I had cast a spell on Tani!" repeated Oliver.

Tani, once the shock wore off, quickly bowed to Oliver and said tonelessly, "What do you command, my master?"

Evan made a loud yowl before he launched himself at Oliver.

The resulting chaos attracted guards and more shouting. Oliver couldn't pay attention to what was happening outside of dodging Evan's wild swings of his sword. Occasionally Oliver managed to sling a fireball spell to keep distance from the King's attacks.

But eventually, his luck ran out. He tripped and landed on the carpet. He froze when Evan casually pointed his weapon at Oliver's chest.

"It all ends here, usurper," said Evan as a cruel smile formed on his lips. He raised the sword and Oliver closed his eyes, afraid to face the sudden end of his quest.

_Mom...I'm sorry..._

He heard a yell and a clash of steel above him. Confused, Oliver opened his eyes to see Tani blocking the would-be fatal blow with her lance.

"I am trying to free you!" growled Evan. To his frustration, his kill scrambled away from him.

"I am not under any spell," revealed Tani, "I just want you to stop this madness!"

"Madness?" Evan cocked his head before grinning maliciously, "I'll show you madness."

He dismissed his sword and summoned an old stick. He raised it into the air and opened his mouth.

"Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum!" Roland suddenly shouted and all three children winced as they recognized the 'Angry Parent Voice.'

"Roland!" gasped Tani as all three turned to look at him. They all instinctively backed away when they noticed how incredibly enraged he looked.

"Enough," he said. His tone spoke of thinning patience. Of incredible exhaustion. Of impending lectures. Of impending consequences of their actions. He turned his gaze onto Evan and his ears folded back as he hissed.

"I am disappointed in you," Oliver and Tani found themselves creeping away from the man's field of vision before he could bring his wrath onto them. Evan glanced at Tani pleadingly but Tani had abandoned him to his fate and so had the boy whose accent sounds similar to Roland's.

"I had hoped you would have come back to your senses. That you would realize how childish you have been acting. This is not a king behaves!"

"Yes it is!" argued Evan and he glared back at Roland, "A king can do whatever they want! What good is kindness anyway?"

"Kindness can go a long way. You had changed a lot of lives and gained citizens who had sworn loyalty with just kindness." Noticing it was his cue, Oliver cautiously stepped forward and raised his wand.

"So that's it? You're just going to talk and sic your pathetic assassin on me, Roland? You're a spy for Mausinger, aren't -" suddenly Evan was hovering rigidly in the air, as if something invisible grabbed him and lifted him up. Leander stepped forward with his arm raised and he emitted a powerful magical aura. Oliver found himself staring in awe. That's a true wizard isn't it? That's who Oliver will someday become.

"My loyalty is with you and Evermore," reassured Roland, "I just want you to become better."

Evan unleashed a string of catlike noises as Oliver got closer. He could hear Mr. Drippy gasp and say "Who the flip taught you that?" at one particular 'mrrrrrrrrrrrooooow.'

Oliver uncorked the bottle containing the piece of Kindness that was needed and formed the rune symbolizing the spell Give Heart. Once completed, the rune flashed and the piece of heart shot out of the bottle and was directed by Oliver into the young king's chest once Leander gently set him down on the ground.

A look of surprise formed on Evan's face as the piece of heart settled into place. His blue eyes cleared from a murky shade to a brighter hue. Leander released him and the magical aura surrounding the blond mage faded.

"I..." began Evan. Tears dripped onto the floor as he collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"Evan...?" Tani carefully approached the shaking king. She can hear him trying to stifle the sound of his sobbing.

"What have I done?" cried out Evan in horrified grief. He then let out a cat-like scream of anguish.

They all heard Lofty roar his answer in the distance. They all had a vague sense that he was crying as well.

* * *

[ALTERNATE ENDING]

"Madness?" Evan cocked his head before grinning maliciously, "I'll show you madness."

He dismissed his sword and summoned an old stick. He raised it into the air and opened his mouth.

And to everyone's horror, a man wearing a yellow snake head mask teleported into the throne room and sunk his hand into the young king's chest before anyone could react.

"Doloran...!" gasped Evan as the man pulled out a red and gold light from Evan's chest.

"Mr. Drippy, what is that?" asked Oliver as he readied his wand to cast a fire spell.

"That's the flipping Kingsbond, Ollie-boy! If it breaks, we're all in trouble!" Encouraged, Oliver poured more power into the fire ball before flinging it at the triumphant masked man. It probably wont hurt him but if it can get him to let go...

Unfortunately, Doloran raised a free hand and blocked the fire ball with his staff. He formed a shield as the sound of a gun fired. Roland cursed and dismissed his handgun before calling forth his sword. The staff glowed and Roland found himself frozen in place. A stream of water blasted Leander away.

"So you're the Pure Hearted One," began Doloran as he smirked at the horrified red-haired boy, "destined to defeat the Horned One's servant, Shadar. I'm sorry to say, your quest ends here."

He looked back at the struggling Evan, "as for you, scion of the House of Tildrum. Your family line was strongly pure of heart for generations but it only took Shadar to bring it all down. Your dream of uniting the world without war has ended in failure and your death."

And with a twist of his wrist, the Kingsbond snapped.

There was an enraged roar in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes: Alas, no Lofty boss fight here. I doubt Oliver is even strong enough for a mid-game Lofty and I have no idea what annoying battle gimmicks he'd have along with writer's block saying 'lol no.' So...cliffhanger. :D
> 
> To be honest, I forgot to include Batu in this so my only explanation is that either he's hiding people who somehow gained Evan's wrath in the sky pirate village or he got sent to Broadleaf early on and so is oblivious as to what's happening in Evermore.
> 
> Roland was originally going to bring up Evan's father but that's...probably a bad idea to do and maybe too harsh.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nobody got eaten by Lofty.


End file.
